<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feroci ragni by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156809">Feroci ragni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I grandi mostri [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Spiders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic basate sui ragni fantasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I grandi mostri [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ispirato a: Lovely Ladies Leashed; https://www.deviantart.com/hinoen/art/Lovely-Ladies-Leashed-852343021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A caccia </p><p>La penombra della foresta dava vita a cascatelle di luce, rifrangendosi sulle foglie, allargandosi come macchie sull'erba umida.<br/>La donna volpe camminava silenziosamente, acquattata, leccandosi le labbra. I suoi occhi brillavano di cupidigia, mentre seguiva la donna gatto.<br/>Quest'ultima si fermò a raccogliere dei funghi.<br/>La cacciatrice si accucciò, mettendosi una ciocca di capelli arancioni dietro l'orecchio.<br/>Balzò tentando di afferrare la preda.<br/>Non atterrò mai, una ragnatela le venne schizzata sulla schiena nuda bloccandola in aria.<br/>Un’altra ragnatela raggiunse anche la donna gatto, sollevandola verso l'alto.<br/>Le due giovani urlavano e strillando, dimenandosi e scalciando. Cercarono di liberarsi con ancor più foga vedendo chi le aveva colpite.<br/>La donna ragno avvolse entrambe in un bozzolo candido di ragnatele, impedendo ad entrambe di parlare, e le  condusse con sé, strisciandole sul terreno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dio ragno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ispirato a: Forest of silk 10; https://www.deviantart.com/ghrolath4/art/Forest-of-silk-10-591853336</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dio ragno</p><p>Il dio ragno aveva delle fattezze muscolose e gigantesche. Sei braccia e due gambe, nonostante ricordasse un umanoide, il viso da insetto e la peluria rendevano chiara la sua natura.<br/>Stimolò la donna falena che teneva incollata alla parete, con le ali spezzate, grazie alla sua morbida ragnatela.<br/>Questa iniziò a produrre dei feromoni, gemendo. La demone era smagrita, ma aveva le labbra sporche di sangue umano.<br/>Le sferette levitarono per la caverna e volarono fuori.<br/>&lt; Frotte di donne correranno qui completamente nude ed eccitate, pronte ad accoppiarsi, e saranno fragili prede &gt; pensò il ragno.</p><p>****</p><p>"Mmmmmmph! Mmmmmmmmmph!" gemevano due donne completamente avvolte in una ragnatela posizionata in modo da sembrare seta attillatissima.<br/>Altre due ragazze stavano cercando di liberarle, ma la superficie era perfettamente liscia e senza grinze.<br/>Le prigioniere erano entrambe ricoperte dalla testa ai piedi in una sottile seta color crema. Era oltraggiosamente stretto, tanto che ogni dettaglio poteva essere scorto attraverso di esso. Entrambe le ragazze avevano i volti stravolti da panico e paura, e cercavano di parlare, ma la seta le imbavagliava con perfetta efficacia.<br/>Erano sigillate, nonostante gli sforzi delle altre due la seta non cedeva.<br/>La più alta era stravolta dallo sforzo e tirò così forte che cadde all’indietro.<br/>Fu afferrata da qualcosa e trascinata nell'oscurità nonostante le urla di terrore.<br/>&lt; Come sempre è più difficile catturare quelle che s'inoltrano nelle gallerie, perdendosi, di quelle che riescono a raggiungere e ad accoppiarsi con la demone falena &gt; pensava la creatura nell'ombra.<br/>La giovane rimasta si guardava intorno tremante, bloccata dal terrore.<br/>Le urla erano diventate estremamente soffocate, ridotte a un: "mmmmmmmmppppppphh”.<br/>La preda, imbozzolata, fu appesa al soffitto a testa in giù. Inutilmente cercava di divincolarsi.<br/>Nell'altro più profondo della tana erano ammassati gli uni sugli altri diversi involucri contenenti delle ragazze, totalmente indifesi che avevano smesso di agitarsi. <br/>&lt; Come divinità è mio dovere ricavare qualcosa da queste vittime. Per quanto mi piaccia nutrirmene, non tutte potranno fare quella fine. So già a che scopi immolarle &gt; pensò il dio ragno. Dal suo nascondiglio osservava le forme voluttuose della preda tremante, preparando velocemente un sottile lenzuolo di tela.<br/>Lanciò il suo appiccicoso lavoro addosso alla giovane e scattò, la imbavagliò e con altra seta le coprì anche gli occhi. Avvolgendola due volte nel lenzuolo.<br/>La issò in braccio, tranne un leggero dondolio ogni movimento era già precluso alla vittima.<br/>Il ragno modellava la tela mentre l’avvolgeva passandosela da una mano all'altra, facendola girare. Continuava a spruzzare ragnatela.<br/>Piedi e gambe sigillati insieme, braccia ai fianchi, forme perfettamente riconoscibili e seni spremuti al parossismo.<br/>La giovane, come le altre, faticava a respirare.<br/>Nonostante le loro teste fossero prigioniere, attraverso i bozzoli si potevano capire le loro espressioni terrificate.<br/>Il dio ragno prese tutti i bozzoli e li trascinò dov'erano le altre, ammonticchiandole e spruzzò altra ragnatela perché aderissero tra loro.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peluche umano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/driplette/art/Webby-Cocoon-561142199; Webby Cocoon BY Driplette.<br/>"Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".<br/>Prompt: 26. Stringere tra le braccia un peluche.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peluche umano</p><p> </p><p>La bimba ragno cullò il bozzolo con all’interno il giovane addormentato, aveva dei corti capelli biondi e il segno vistoso del morso sul collo. Il veleno che gli circolava nel sangue lo rendeva docile e abbandonato, il suo respiro era leggero ed ogni tanto gemeva nell’incoscienza.</p><p>“Non ho mai avuto un peluche tutto mio. Sono così contenta” sussurrò.</p><p>La madre dimenò il gigantesco ventre da ragno e con una delle mani accarezzò la testa della figlia, scompigliandole i capelli.</p><p>Dicendole: “Sono felice che ti piaccia. Questa notte stringilo forte e vedrai che non avrai più alcun incubo”.</p><p>La bimba annuì.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. L’uovo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".<br/>Prompt: 29. Staccarsi da un abbraccio.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’uovo</p><p> </p><p>Il giovane riuscì a liberarsi dalla stretta delle sei braccia del demone con le fattezze da aracnide dalla vita in giù e sei occhi neri sul volto. Cercò di fuggire via, correndo a perdifiato.</p><p>“Aiuto! Vi prego! Qualcuno mi aiuti, salvatemi!” sbraitò. I segni delle mani dell’altro ancora sul corpo.</p><p>Raggiunse l’entrata della grotta ostruita da delle pietre. “Vi supplico… N-non…”.</p><p>Lo sperma candido e volante della creatura, emanante della magia che si manifestava in un diafano bagliore, raggiunse il giovane. Risalì dentro di lui dalla fessura tra i suoi glutei, scuotendo il suo corpo.</p><p>“Se non vuoi abbracciare me, abbraccerai il nostro uovo. Vedrai, sarà qualcosa da cui non vorrai scappare” disse il demone.</p><p>L’espressione del ragazzo si fece desiderosa e il suo ventre si gonfiò. Si accomodò per terra e depose l’uovo, rimanendo a covarlo con aria assente. Strusciando l’intimità contro il guscio azzurro con dei puntini gialli.</p><p>Il demone gli accarezzò la testa e sorrise soddisfatto.</p><p>“Bene, bravo così” si congratulò.</p><p>Il giovane era bollente e piegò le labbra in un sorriso infantile, ma la sua espressione rimase vacua, con gli occhi socchiusi e spenti.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>